Punk'ed
by starry-nights88
Summary: Well, yeah! I mean…look at him! Tight body in spandex! You can't even begin to tell me you don't get off on that sorta thing.


It was like any other Monday in which Roxas found himself indulging in one of his favorite past times; (which wasn't screwing his adorable boyfriend into any stable surface the couple could find) watching Monday Night Raw on USA. The blond was curled comfortably next to his brown haired lover, who was paying more attention to the bowl of buttered popcorn in his arms rather than the program on tv, as he watched the wrestling match. Which happened to involve one of his favorite WWE Superstars; CMPunk.

Looking back on it now, he wasn't really sure what in the hell had possessed him to say it. Especially since his boyfriend was_ right _there. But, the simple statement had left the poor blond's mouth before he had even realized what he had said.

"You know…Punk's kinda cute."

Silence followed his musing and he felt his little lover stiffen in his grasp and he just _knew _he was going to get it. And, not in the way he liked. _Oh, couch, here I come! _Because, there was no way in hell his lover would let him into their bed after saying that!

"Oh really?" Sora asked, looking up at him, a chocolate colored eyebrow arched over a crystal blue eye.

He was dead. _So _dead!

Roxas didn't notice it then (and, he's regretting it), but his reply had the ability to make or break his night with the little brunet he called his lover. But, Roxas being Roxas, just _had _to say the _wrong _thing!

"Well, yeah! I mean…look at him! Tight body in spandex?! You can't even begin to tell me you don't get off on that sorta thing."

Yet another silence followed _that. _A cold foreboding silence that lasted through Sora pushing himself from Roxas' grasp and setting his beloved popcorn filled bowl on the coffee table before grabbing the remote and hitting the pause button.

The brunet slowly turned to look at his blond haired boyfriend, "Actually, believe it or not, I get off on my boyfriend." He replied, his voice laced with sarcasm as he pushed himself to his feet.

Roxas pushed himself into a sitting position, a stricken look passing over his features (he knew he was in deep shit now), "…Baby?" He said, reaching for the tanned arm of his lover as he stepped away, his fingers just barely brushing over the appendage.

"But, apparently…" Sora continued on as though Roxas hadn't even spoken in the first place as he walked across the living room floor, stopping in front of the entertainment center, "…he doesn't get off on me."

For one horrifying moment Roxas thought his beloved boyfriend was about to do something to their brand new forty-two inch LCD screen tv (hey, for a kid who pelted his boyfriend with high heels in a drunken rage…_anything _is possible), "But…" Sora continued, reaching up into a decorative wicker bow his mother had given them when they had first moved in together (much to Roxas' relief), "…Lucky for him, he has such an understanding boyfriend." He said as he pulled something out of the box, of which Roxas couldn't see.

Sora turned round slowly, holding up two tickets with a little mischievous grin on his face.

The blond's eyes scanned over the tickets and one word rang out clear in his mind, "Sora…are those WrestleMania tickets…?" Roxas asked as he rose from the couch with wide eyes, just daring to hope.

His little lover nodded, his grin widening, "Next year in Huston!" Sora replied as he watched the blond cross the room in less time than humanly possible, and the next thing he knew, his arms were full of his blond haired lover.

"Oh my _fucking _God, Sora!" Roxas cried, though his voice was muffled because his face was buried in the brunet's chest, "I love you!"

A soft chuckle fell from Sora's plump pink lips before he gentle pushed the blond away from him, "There's more." He explained, the grin evolved into a full blown _beautiful _smile.

"M-more?" Roxas said, shocked as he stared at his boyfriend, "Sora…" He started, but the brunet held up his hand for silence.

"They're floor seats…" Sora said, laughing at the look that passed over his partner's face, but Sora wasn't quite through yet, "Um…front row…center?"

"Seriously?!"

And, before he even knew what was happening, Sora was being dragged upstairs by his overly excited boyfriend to see just how _thankful _Roxas was for having such an _understanding_ boyfriend.

* * *

This came surprisingly easy to me (and it had nothing to do with the amazingly good set I was in the middle of on my favorite rock radio station), I'm guessing it had to do with the awesome prompt my friend gave me. Punk. Heh. Once I started, I just couldn't stop. I wrote it all in about a half in hour in the middle of the night.


End file.
